It Just Kind of Happened
by GreenSnickerMonsters
Summary: It's been 3 years since everyone has graduated Hogwarts, but Voldemort is still alive. He's chosen Harper Grey to be the mother of his child the next heir of Slytherin . Draco didn't mean to fall in love with her, it just kind of happened!
1. Chapter 1

A Note: Hello everyone! I think it's really important that I know how I'm doing! I NEED REVIEWS :) If you love it I need you to tell me, if you think it's by far the most offensively terrible thing you've ever read I need you to tell me. I know, I'm very demanding, but I'll try to compensate you with a story that is up to your standards :) Enjoy!

Voldemort sat in his current headquarters, staring into the fire, which provided no warmth for the room, only a dull orange glow. He was deep in thought, and was holding his forehead in his right hand to prove it. He had destroyed Dumbledore but Harry Potter still remained. The boy was more of a threat to his power than he cared to admit. Not only a threat to his plan to seize hold of the wizarding world, but a threat to Slytherin's lineage. He was the last living ancestor of Salazar Slytherin, and if the Potter brat managed to kill him, it would be the end of the Slytherin line. He was no longer confidant that the Horcruxes would suffice to keep him safe.

"Dolohov! Malfoy!" He hissed. It didn't take long for his servants to answer his call. They swept into the room, adorned in their dark cloaks.

"What is it that you wish my Lord?" asked Dolohov, staring respectfully at the stone floor of Voldemort's makeshift throne room.

"I have an important task for the two of you." He said with a small, malicious smile. "As the last surviving heir of Slytherin, it is my duty to continue the noble blood line. I entrust the two of you to find me a suitable companion, worthy of the honor of carrying the continuation of Slytherin's line in her womb."

Malfoy had to resist the urge to chuckle. "And what would you require in such a woman my Lord?" he asked boldly, both him and Dolohov getting off of their knees.

Voldemort simply grinned at his most faithful Death Eater. "I am a man Lucius. I have my standards." This time Malfoy did chuckle, sensing his master's temporary amicable disposition. "And what is it that you wish us to find for you my Lord?"

Voldemort got off of his thrown and paced slightly, considering what he wanted in the woman who would carry his child. "She must be pure of blood, of course. The mother of the next heir of Slytherin can't have dirty blood… Intelligence is a must. I must talk to her at some point and I don't want it to be about the latest Twisted Sisters album." Malfoy and Dolohov nodded in agreement. "Young would be best. Preferably between 18 and 23, peak fertility years… And beautiful. I can't conceive a child with a woman I find unattractive." Malfoy was a little disturbed by how young he wanted this woman to be, but dared not say anything.

"And an avid supporter of you My Lord, of course" Dolohov added. Voldemort took a moment to consider this. "No… not necessarily. That would greatly limit your search, don't you think? And besides, she can be swayed to our side if need be."

Dolohov and Malfoy bowed to their master and left to begin their search.

Scene Change :)

Harper Grey sat in the gardens of her family's massive estate. She couldn't stand being inside the cold, unfeeling house with her father and step-mom #5. She wasn't a huge fan of the forced affection that her most recent stepmom showered her with. She almost preferred her previous stepmothers' strategies. Ignore the daughter and hold on to the father for as long as possible.

She sighed and went back outside, the oppressive heat and humidity of the English summer afternoon was too much to bear. "Harper darling, we have dinner guests tonight. Be a dear and wear that lovely blue dress I got you last Christmas. It suits you." Harper looked at her stepmother, Beatrice, her father's flavor of the month.

"The blue dress? Must be someone we're trying to impress." Harper said bitterly, throwing Beatrice a dismissive look. She only smiled back and nodded. "It's the Malfoys. They've always been good friends of your father's." Excitement practically seeped from her pours as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and compulsively started primping.

Harper shuddered, remembering the last time she had seen the Malfoys. If she remembered correctly, their son (she was pretty sure his name was Draco) had put mud in her hair. She doubted that he had changed much; once you've gone down the mud-throwing road, there was no turning back.

Beatrice continued to urge Harper to start getting ready. Harper only sighed and made her way up the overdramatic staircase and walked sulkily down the corridor until she made it to her room. After walking in and shutting the door behind her, she walked over to her vanity. She gave herself a once over, starting at her curly brunette hair, to her hazely-green eyes, and down as far as she could see in the mirror.

She sighed and got straight to work, working her hair into a French twist and lightly applying make-up. Once she was pleased with her handiwork, she made her way over to her closet, pulling out the dress that Beatrice insisted that she wear. She sighed and pulled it over her head. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of her closet door and instantly felt uncomfortable. Yes it looked good on her, and it definitely wasn't hooker-esque, but it revealed more than Harper would have liked. The hem only came half way down her thigh, showing a more than healthy amount of leg, and the v-neck gave a hint of the cleavage that the rest of the dress was hiding. She felt inappropriately provocative.

She needed to take a deep breath and get over it though, because one of their many house elves had come into her room. "The Master calls for you miss. His guests are here" Harper smiled and patted the little house elf's head before she made her way down the staircase and into the Entrance Hall where her father and Beatrice were greeting the three Malfoys.

There was Mr. Malfoy, looking as clean-cut and debonair as she remembered him. He also had kept the arrogant smirk that she remembered, which was less appealing to her. Mrs. Malfoy looked well groomed and beautiful as always; she was appraising my new stepmother, whom she had not yet met. And then there was Draco, the only Malfoy who was paying attention to her so far. He looked very much like his father with his almost white-blonde hair and grey eyes, that were currently giving Harper a once-over.

Harper just rolled her eyes and waited to be recognized by the parents. Much to her surprise, it was Mr. Malfoy who first addressed her. "This can't be little Harper!" He said fondly, stepping closer to her and appraising her. "Last time I saw you… well you were a toddler" He was absolutely beaming at her, which was a little unsettling for Harper.

"Yes… and had mud in my hair" she said dryly, throwing a glare Draco's way. She thought her father might strangle her but Mr. Malfoy boomed with laughter. "You never forget, do you?" he commented with a twinkle in his eye. Harper was deeply unsettled by Mr. Malfoy's kindness. Of course, she loved the attention. She wasn't used to such kind treatment from… well from anybody. Mr. Malfoy just didn't seem like the kind of man who was typically this friendly.

"And how old are you Harper? It's been years! You must be… 17? 18?" He questioned, looking at her intently. "19." Harper corrected uncertainly. Mr. Malfoy seemed to enjoy this piece of information very much. "Of course of course… a year younger than Draco, how could I forget?"

Lucius took Harper by the hand and led her into the dining room which Mr. Grey had directed them towards seconds before. "So tell me Harper, where has your father been hiding you? I never see you at any of his numerous functions and parties." He pulls out her chair for her and slides her in closer to the table before taking his own seat.

Harper knew exactly which functions Mr. Malfoy was referring to. Her father liked to pal around with pure blood fanatics and Voldemort supporters. She appreciated her kindness but she needed to be up front with him. "My father and I don't run with the same circle of people" she said tactfully. Her father, however, did not possess the same tact. He snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's her way of saying she's fallen in with the blood traitors and mudbloods. We never should have sent her to that boarding school, filled her head with all kinds of junk." Harper just rolled her eyes.

The rest of the dinner was filled with forced small talk and cordial smiles. When the dinner was over and the Malfoy's went to leave, it was discovered that it was absolutely pouring. It would be impossible for the Malfoy's to leave, by magical means or otherwise. "Well" Said Beatrice in her overly cheery voice. "I suppose you'll just have to spend the night!" She seemed overjoyed…. No one else felt quite the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

A Note: This chapter is shorter than normal but I wanted to publish something before I went out today. Feedback would be appreciated :) Thanks for reading!

Harper tossed and turned in her oversized bed, unable to find comfort among the numerous pillows and blankets. After a few hours of these futile efforts to fall asleep, she just gave up and decided she could use a midnight snack anyways. She walked down the marble staircase in her short shorts and an oversized shirt. She hadn't thought to throw on a robe or anything; it was getting close to 1 AM and she was sure that she would be the only one up.

She made her way to the kitchen and started putting together a huge Ice Cream Sunday, reveling in the multiple scoops of vanilla, cookie dough, and cookies and cream ice cream that she was serving herself. While she went for the chocolate sauce, she heard some rustling of pajamas behind her. She whipped around, terrified it might be one of her parents. Much to her relief, it was just Draco. He stood in the entryway to the kitchen looking rather disheveled, suffering from a serious case of bed head and his once neatly pressed pajama pants very wrinkled.

"What are you doing down here?" Harper whispered, continuing to make her monster Ice Cream Sunday. "Couldn't sleep…" he muttered, eyeing the mountain of ice cream, chocolate sauce, and nuts Harper had been creating.

"Me either" she said casually, putting the final touches on the ice cream. "There's more than enough ice cream here to share. Grab a spoon" she said with a hospitable smile, pulling up a chair. He smiled a little back at her and grabbed a spoon as she directed. Both of them began to dig in.

A few minutes of relatively silent pigging out went by before Draco asked something that Harper had definitely not seen coming. "So… are you sleeping with my Dad or something?" Harper looked at him for a second and burst out laughing, gripping her sides to ensure that they wouldn't split. "Of course not! Why do you ask?" She said, still giggling a little.

Draco blushed and looked a little indignant. Apparently he was not very used to or fond of being laughed at. "I've never seen him act like that before… that's all" he said defensively. "I've never seen him act like that before. It was very… strange."

Harper smiled and patted Draco on the shoulder. "Don't worry Draco, I'm not sleeping with your Daddy." She said jokingly, even Draco cracked a bit of a smile. "Glad to hear it" he said, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"So where have you been going to school? I never saw you at Hogwarts" Draco asked conversationally. "Dad sent me off to a boarding school in France. I didn't come home often." She explained. "I wish I could have gone to Hogwarts though… I was so happy when I got my letter… But I guess Dad thought I'd get a better education under someone other than Dumbledore." Of course, Harper knew that was not the reason her father sent her to school far away, but she didn't feel it would be appropriate to explain the real reasons to Draco. That didn't know each other very well yet.

Draco and Harper spent the rest of the early hours of the morning getting better acquainted. Draco loosened up dramatically and was soon laughing and joking with his newfound friend. Around 5 in the morning, Mr. Malfoy came downstairs and found his son and Harper acting like old friends. This worried him. He had already sent the Dark Lord a file on the girl and he really thought that he would show interest in her. It would be dangerous for his son to be so close to the Dark Lord's potential Bride to be.

Harper was the first to notice Mr. Malfoy's entrance. She sent a particularly bright smile his way. "Good morning Mr. Malfoy, sleep well?" she asked cordially, quickly putting the now empty Sunday dish into the sink where she hoped the house elves would quickly deal with it. "Very well, thank you" he replied politely. "You two are up awful early…"

"We had trouble sleeping… we just ran into each other in the kitchen" Draco said quickly, not understanding why he felt it was so important to make sure his father knew nothing was going on between them.

"Yes… well you two better get dressed. Wouldn't want the other adults to get the wrong idea…" Mr. Malfoy instructed cheerfully. Harper didn't understand the underlying message, but Draco did. For whatever reason, his father didn't want him and Harper to get too close.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't get it" Harper muttered, looking at all the Quiditch stats that Draco was working very hard to get her interested in. "What do you mean you don't get it! What is so confusing about these numbers?" Draco demanded, stabbing the paper with his foreginger, very put out by Harper's disinterest. She squinted her eyes and concentrated very hard on the huge table of numbers. "It's confusing…" Harper concluded, looking at Draco helplessly.

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to explain it again. "Look! This is a Chaser's table, so this first row of numbers is how many points he's scored for the team. The second row is how many goals he's scored, and the final column is his career total." Harper tossed the magazine at him. "There are way too many numbers, they're making me dizzy!" she proclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest. Draco just sighed. He was a 20 year old man, a respected member of the ministry of magic, and he was arguing with a 19 year old woman about Quiditch stats. Their immaturity astounded him.

Neither of them was aware of Mr. Malfoy watching them from the other room. He was uncomfortable with the amount of danger he was putting his son in without his knowledge, but he knew he needed to follow orders.

Flashback!

The Dark Lord had summoned Lucius to current Death Eater headquarters. He came obediently, kneeling before his lord, awaiting instructions.

"You've done well Lucius" came Voldemort's high-pitched hiss. "The Grey girl is the perfect candidate. How did you come across such a gem?" he asked amusedly. Lucius rose off of his knee to look his master in the face.

"She's Abacus Grey's daughter. I met her last week at a get together of his" Voldemort nodded, not looking away from the picture of the girl Lucius had provided for him in the file.

"You've talked to the parents? They've agreed?" he asked off handedly. Both he and Lucius knew that it would be both incredibly stupid and dangerous for the Greys to refuse the Dark Lord something that he wanted. The question was merely a formality.

"Yes, my Lord. They were thrilled by the honor." Lucius answered, conveniently leaving out the latest Mrs. Grey's hesitation. "Excellent" Voldemort hissed. "Has the girl been told yet?"

"Not yet My Lord… we thought it best that you be the one to decide how to tell the girl of… the honor you are bestowing upon her." Lucius said carefully. The Dark Lord simply nodded. "Yes… yes indeed. You said in her file, Lucius, that she was not a supporter of our cause." Lucius nodded nervously.

Voldemort took a moment to take this into consideration. "Well than I can suppose that she won't come quietly… It would be best to gain her trust before we tell her anything, don't you agree?" Lucius nodded, but it was unnecessary gesture. Voldemort had already assumed his compliance.

"What I want you to do, Lucius, is spend more time with the girl. Better yet, have your son spend more time with her. Gain the girls trust and friendship… then explain to her that how your stories of her have captivated me. She must be flattered that I'm interested, Lucius. You must ensure that she knows what an honor this is." Voldemort instructed.

Lucius began to swell a little bit. "Yes My Lord, but" Voldemort eyes flashed. "Did I hear any hesitation, Malfoy?" he hissed severely. Lucius went right back to bowing. "Of course not my Lord! I'm only concerned that my son might be tempted. She's a very beautiful girl, my lord, and I wouldn't want him to… lay a hand on your future bride," Voldemort smirked, enjoying the fact that something of his was a temptation to other men. "Well I trust you, Lucius, to make sure that doesn't happen."

End Flashback!

It had been three weeks since then, and the Dark Lord was getting impatient. Lucius had insisted that they needed just a little more time. He didn't know how long the Dark Lord's patience would last though.

He watched the two sitting on the couch together, looking through one of the photo albums Harper had put together when she was still in school. They were laughing and smiling at each other (Draco hardly smiled anymore). He knew that there was an attraction to each other was growing. "Draco, there's work for us to do at the ministry, they sent me to come get you" he said abruptly, not bothering to introduce himself.

Harper and Draco were both startled, looking up quickly from their places on the couch. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in." She got up quickly, helping Draco off of the couch. Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek good bye, giving her a small smile before leaving with his father.

Harper smiled after them, waving good-bye. She had dreaded living at home after graduating from school, but now she was glad that she had. If she hadn't, she might have never seen Draco again.

There was another knock on the door. Harper was confused, maybe the Malfoy's had forgotten something? She walked back to the front door and opened it to see two men she didn't recognize.

"Are you looking for my father? He's out on Ministry business… can I help you?" She asked. One of them pulled out a wand and smiled deviously at her. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could, one whispered "Immobulus". She fell backwards and lost conciousness.

Hours later, Harper woke up to find herself in a very plush, comfortable bed in the middle of an opulently decorated room. She saw an armoir filled with her clothes, a dresser covered with her toiletries and make up. The only problem was that it wasn't her room. She tried to sit up and figure out where she was but she found the action difficult.

Harper groaned in pain, trying to rub the ache out of her muscles. "I'm sorry about that… I told them to be gentle with you. They have been punished, I promise." A voice from the corner of the strange room said. She gasped in surprise and looked towards the voice. She saw a man standing there, with a white as bone face, no hair, and only slits for eyes and nose. There was only one person this man could possibly be. She pressed herself as close to the headboard as she could, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I assume you know who I am," Voldemort said casually. Harper nodded numbly, terrified and confused. "Good, then it saves me from awkward introductions. Let me explain why you're here. You see, as the heir of Slytherin, I consider it my duty to continue my noble bloodline. I can't do this by myself. I need a woman… and you're perfect Harper."

Harper couldn't believe her ears. She was shaking like a leaf, heart racing so fast she could hear it beating in her ears. "I… I-I'm not going to marry you" she managed to get out. Voldemort just chuckled. "We don't have to if you don't want to. But you will give me a child. I'll wait for you to warm up to me but I won't wait long… so you better start warming up"

Harper wanted to think of something witty to say, something to make him think she wasn't afraid. But she was, she was terrified. All she could do was shake like a leaf and stare at his terrifying face. "Now I know you must be mad at the Malfoy's now… but you should get over that too. They've really done you a great favor…" Harper finally started to adjust to her surroundings.

"The Malfoys?" she asked slowly, looking at him inquisitively. Voldemort just laughed maniachly. "Girl, they told me you were intelligent! Why do you think the Malfoy's have been spending so much time with you? They were supposed to get you warmed up for me, convince you to come to me. But they took too long… I couldn't wait for you" he said, stroking some hair from her eyes.

She jerked her face away from his cold fingers. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco knew? Draco was the reason she was here.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Malfoy crumpled the letter in his fist. He had just been informed by owl that Voldemort had gotten tired of waiting and had gone for the girl himself. He put his head in his hands, rubbing them a little.

Draco walked into the room, fastening a tie around his neck. "I was thinking I'd drop by Harper's after work today. I feel like I left kind of suddenly yesterday…" Lucius sighed and looked at his son, knowing there was no easy way to explain this.

"She won't be there Draco" he said bluntly, continuing to eat his eggs. Draco looked at him, a little confused. "What makes you say that?" he asks, still adjusting his tie in the mirror. Lucius dabbed his mouth with his napkin before getting up.

"The Dark Lord has decided that he wants an heir to continue Slytherin's bloodline. I suggested Harper as a potential vessel for this child." He said calmly. Draco's face lost all of its color. "You what?" He rasped, turning his attention away from the mirror.

"Draco, I know you've formed an attachment to this girl but you must let it go now" Lucius instructed calmly. "She belongs to the Dark Lord" Draco's face quickly turned from shock to anger.

"She doesn't belong to anyone! Have you even stopped to consider what you've signed Harper up for? He'll…" he paused to let out a shudder. "… touch her… And what if something were to happen to the baby. It wouldn't be her fault but he would blame her! He might even kill her if something were to happen!"

Lucius attempted to pat his son's shoulder, to comfort him, but Draco promptly jerked his shoulder away. "Listen son, I'm not worried about Harper's safety. The Dark Lord is quite fond of her"

Draco could not believe his father's stupidity. "For how long? You know how quickly he changes his mind. He may worship the ground she walks on today and kill her tomorrow!" Draco was racking his brain for ideas. He needed to get her out of there. He quickly turned and walked out the door.

Lucius sighed and watched his son leave, believing that he just needed a drink. He'd get over her, he was sure of it.

Scene Change!

Draco paced the streets of Diagon Alley, desperately trying to think of a way to help Harper. He would pace up and down the streets, take a seat for a moment on a random bench or café table, and then get back up quickly to pace again. This behavior earned him numerous strange looks but he didn't notice or care. Then he saw Granger walk out of Flourish and Blotts and was struck by an idea.

The idea disgusted him at first. Asking the mudblood for help was almost more than he could handle, but he knew it was his only option. So he sucked up his pride and ran up to her. "Hey Granger, I need to talk to you." He said quickly, hoping to catch her attention.

She turned around and looked at him strangely. She hadn't been "Granger" for a little over two years now, and Draco and she hadn't had any contact since they graduated from Hogwarts three full years ago. "What is it, Malfoy?" she said cautiously. "I need your help…" he admitted.

Scene Change!

The Order was in session in the kitchen of Grimauld Place. It had been three long years without any successes and all of the Order was getting restless. Voldemort was loosing his faith in Snape and was no longer supplying him with useful information. The Order was stumped.

"Where's Hermione anyways?" Harry asked Ron, who had sent his wife out on an errand to Diagon Alley over an hour ago. Ron just shrugged, trying not to worry about his wife. "Don't worry about her Harry, she can take care of herself." They heard the door open and close, announcing Hermione's arrival back home.

"See Harry, you worry too much. She's home now." He got up from the kitchen table to welcome her back. He soon saw that she wasn't alone. Ron turned 50 different shades of red when he saw Draco standing next to Hermione. "What the hell is this?" He yelled, causing the rest of the order to come see what all the fuss was about. "Now everyone, hear him out" Hermione cautioned nervously.

"Hear him out? Hermione, there is a DEATH EATER inside of Order Headquarters!" Ron shouted, Harry simply glared at Draco. "I'm not a Death Eater, I swear! Please, I need your help. I'll take Veritaserum, make an Unbreakable Vow, anything! But please, you're the only ones who can help me" Draco begged, abandoning all ideas of pride and dignity.

"Couldn't hurt to hear the boy out…" Remus admitted, moving away from the door to the kitchen, ushering everyone in. Arthur and Molly Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco all made their way into the small kitchen.

"There's a girl, Harper Grey, the Dark Lord is going to try to… conceive a child with her in order to continue the Slytherin bloodline. I need your help to get her out of there." It took a lot for him to swallow his pride like this, but it was his only hope of saving Harper.

"What's this girl to you, Malfoy? Got yourself a girlfriend?" Harry asked cruelly. Draco's humility flew out the window as he glared at his old school nemesis. "Mind your own business Potter! Will you help me, or won't you?"

After hours of consideration and questioning, it was decided that the Order would lay siege to current Death Eater headquarters which would be made possible by details supplied by Draco. Shacklebolt and Arthur concluded it would take at least a month to plan sufficiently. Draco was very unhappy with the amount of time they needed, but he realized he had no choice. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 28 days and Voldemort was getting increasingly impatient with Harper. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She would either have to give in soon, or she would be replaced. She leaned against the headboard of her bed and put her head in hands. She knew what she needed to do, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was in such deep shit.

This inner monologue was ended abruptly by Voldemort crashing into the room. By now Harper had learned to gage his emotions, and today he was angry. Very angry. She had a feeling, though, that even if they hadn't been in close contact for almost a month, she would have known that.

"Listen you little tease," he said grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to look him in the face. "I have been patient, I have been cordial, I have been a fucking saint! Now you're going to give me what I want or you will be disposed of!" he hissed in her face. She took a deep breath and tried to avoid looking him in the eyes. She took a deep breath and came to terms with what she was about to do.

"Ok" Was all she could bring herself to say. Out of shock, the Dark Lord loosened his hold on her hair. "Ok?" he asked, not sure if he knew what she was saying. "Ok." She affirmed. "Tonight we can start trying to…. ummm conceive," saying it out loud made her nauseous. Apparently, Voldemort did not feel the same way. He grinned maliciously and kissed her on the forehead, chuckling. "Until tonight then…" he said, sweeping out of the room.

For a couple moments, all Harper could do was sit on the bed numbly. She needed to let what she had just agreed to sink in. When it finally hit her, she ran to the bathroom that was a part of the suite Voldemort and provided for her, and puked violently. Her stomach was in knots, everything seemed to hurt, her head was fuzzy. She didn't have a choice now; this was actually going to happen. No one was coming; She wasn't going to be saved. She needed to resign herself to what was going to happen tonight.

Harper did everything she could think of to calm her nerves about what was to come. She opened her window and got some fresh air, she took a bubble bath; she even tried a little yoga in the middle of her suite. Nothing was working. She still felt nauseous and her stomach was still in knots. All she could do was pace, and wait for what was to come. The sun was starting to set and she knew that she couldn't have more than an hour until Voldemort would come. She began mentally preparing herself. But he mental preparation was interrupted by a huge crash from the lower level.

Harper froze in place, wondering what the noise had been. The crash was soon followed by shouts, bright flashes of light, and more crashing sounds. One of the Death Eaters, complete with mask, came rushing into the room and grabbed Harper by the arm. "Come on" he said gruffly, pulling her out of the room and down the stairs. As the unknown death eater was about to drag her out the door, he was hit in the back with a flash of purple light and Harper's arm was grabbed by someone else. She looked up to see a middle-aged man with mousy brown hair and scars on his face. She recognized him, of course. He had been in the paper a lot these past few years. It was Remus Lupin, a well-known member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harper couldn't remember ever being this relieved in her life. She was saved.

Scene Change!

Draco was pacing the floor of Order Headquarters. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, and Potter had left to get Harper. They hadn't let him come and Granger and Weasley needed to stay back to ensure he didn't try to follow. Mr. Weasley had pointed out that it might not be the best idea for the Dark Lord to know that he's betrayed him yet. Draco knew he was right, but it was nerve racking just waiting for them to return.

Over an hour after they had originally left, the rescue squad returned. Harper had fallen asleep in Lupin's arms on the way home. "We'll put her in the guest room" Remus whispered, carrying her up the stairs. Draco quickly followed, refusing to be more than 5 feet away from her. Remus laid her in the bed and put her under the covers while Draco pulled up a chair next to the bed, preparing to wait right there until she woke up.

"Maybe you should give her some space Draco… we don't know what happened at the compound" Remus mentioned carefully, hoping he would take his advice. Draco just shook his head adamantly. "I want to be right here when she wakes up" he said quietly, taking her hand in his. Remus just nodded and went downstairs to regroup with everyone else.

Draco sat by the bed for not much more than thirty minutes before Harper slowly started to wake up. "Good Morning sleepy head" Draco said softly with a smile. Harper turned her head to see Draco and then she shot up. "Get away from me!" she yelled, scrambling out of bed towards the far corner of the room. Draco was very confused. "Harper, it's me. It's Draco" he said, very hurt and confused by her reaction.

"I'm not stupid," she hissed, glaring daggers at him. "I know everything! Why you and your father seemed so interested in me!" Draco was beyond confused. "Harper, what are you talking about?"

Harper lost it and slapped him hard across the face. "You were scoping me out for Voldemort!" She screamed. "You were test driving me! Seeing if I was suitable for him to FUCK!" Tears were streaming down her face now. "Did he touch you?" was all Draco could think to ask, stunned by everything that was going on.

Furious, Harper grabbed a vase from the dresser and chucked it at Draco's head. Lucky for him, she missed and it smashed against the wall. Draco couldn't believe what was happening. "Get out" she whispered, exhausted from her sudden burst of anger. Draco paused for a moment, not moving at all. "Get out!" she repeated louder which forced Draco out the door.

Harper collapsed on the bed and started crying freely. She would never forgive Draco for this, not ever.


	6. Chapter 6

"She hates me," Draco moaned, sitting on one of the old dusty couches in Grimauld Place. Harry looked at him for a moment with an inquisitive look on his face. "For Merlin's sake, Potter, what?" Draco burst out, throwing a particularly vicious glare his way.

"Well… did you?" he asked hesitantly. "Did I what?" Draco hissed. "Well I mean... your father was the one who set her up. You must have known something," Harry pointed out.

"Are you asking me if I knew that Harper was in line to be the Dark Lord's fuck toy?" Draco asked in disbelief. Mrs. Weasley turned red at the use of such vulgar language. Harry just shrugged, not moving his eyes from Draco's face.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant Potter! You've found me out! I handed her over to the Dark Lord! Congratulation! I just came to you on bended knee and kissing ass for kicks then?" Draco was nearly hysterical with fury. Harry was reaching the same fury level as he stood up and got in Draco's face.

"Listen, Malfoy. We don't call him "The Dark Lord" here! That's what you Death Eaters call him. If you're really on our side, you should cut the Death Eater Lingo and start calling him Voldemort!"

As this fight escalated, Tonks stood up to go check on Harper. She made her way up the old, creaky staircase and knocked on Harper's door lightly. "Harper, may I come in?" She heard a little sniffling from behind the door before he heard a faint "Sure".

She opened the door and saw Harper sitting on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest. Tonks smiled softly at her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Harper, I need to ask you a few questions…" Her only response was a small nod.

"Harper… I need to know if Voldemort hurt you," she asked as carefully and kindly as she could. "You want to know if he raped me," Harper said harshly. Tonks couldn't deny it; it's what she needed to ask. "Well he didn't," she said quietly, pulling her knees tighter to her chest.

"So you're pretty mad at Malfoy, aren't you?" Tonks said casually, adopting a more casual slouching position. Harper snorted bitterly. "That would be an understatement," she hissed. "Why's that?" she asked, trying to keep her tone of voice light and friendly.

"What do you mean, why? He sold me out to Voldemort!" Harper was confused. She thought Tonks would have known that by now. "Are you sure?" Tonks asked. Harper gave her a strange look. "Of course I'm sure," she said defensively.

"All I'm saying is that if Draco did nominate you, he worked terribly hard to get you back," Harper paused for a second. "What do you mean?" Tonks smiled a little at her. "You should have seen him when he first came here. He was kissing some serious ass and did some serious begging and groveling to get us to help. All pride and dignity out the window, for you."

Harper didn't know how to handle this new information. It was the Malfoys who had set her up; she knew that for sure. But did the Malfoys really mean all of the Malfoys? Tonks sighed and got off her bed. "I'll let you rest now, you must be exhausted," Harper just nodded before crawling under the covers while Tonks silently exited the room.

Harper tossed and turned for hours. She couldn't get the question out of her head. Had she chucked a perfectly nice vase at an innocent man's head? She couldn't take it anymore. She rolled out of bed and searched the house for Draco's room. When she finally found it, she didn't know what to do.

She slowly walked up to the edge of his bed, kneeling beside it. She gently shook him awake. "Draco… Draco" she whispered. He slowly opened his eyes, "Harper? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"I-I had a bad dream" she lied. "Oh…" was Draco's only reply, amazed that she had come to him. She was still mad at him… wasn't she? "Listen Draco…" She began unsurely. "I know you didn't know anything about the whole… Voldemort thing. I'm sorry I almost mauled you…" Draco chuckled a little and made room for her in the bed. "Hop in," Harper crawled in obediently. As she felt his steady breath on the back of her neck and feeling his weight press down on the other side of the mattress, all she could do was smile, knowing that everything was right between them again.


	7. Chapter 7

A Note: Finally updated! I just didn't know where to go from the last chapter but now I have a concrete story line and I know EVERYTHING that's going to happen! :D I'm really excited. Nothing particularly shocking is happening this chapter, but just wait! You're going to love it! I'm back baby!

Lucius was panicking. When his son never showed up for work at the ministry he assumed that he had gone abroad. Maybe play around with some foreign girls to get Harper out of his head. But now that their had been a raid on their base and Harper was gone. He was beginning to wonder if Draco had betrayed the Dark Lord. He wrung his hands and began to sweat. He needed to clear his head of that thought. The Dark Lord had called him into his chamber, he did not sound happy.

Lucius made his way into the Dark Lord's throne room obediently, trying to keep his mind clear and his breathing normal. "You asked for me, My Lord?" He looked furious his eyes were blazing. "Lucius… do you know why I am so put out?" he asked dangerously quietly.

Lucius gulped. It was never good when the Dark Lord began a conversation with such an ominous question. "Because Harper is missing my Lord?" he asked nervously. "Guess why else, Lucius. There are two other reasons," Lucius began to sweat. He didn't know how to reply. "I-I don't know my lord…" he replied.

"Well then, Malfoy, let me enlighten you! Are you aware that minutes before she was abducted, Harper had decided that she was ready to start trying to conceive? Did you know that?" Lucius felt his palms go clammy, still kneeling and looking respectfully at the stone floor. "I did not," he whispered. "Did you also know, that it is my personal belief that this raid would not be possible without inside help?" The Dark Lord was getting angrier by the second. "I had the same suspicious my Lord" Lucius admitted, hoping that by being compliant he would ease his anger.

"Do you deny any involvement then?" The Dark Lord spat viciously. "I would never do such a thing, my Lord. I assure you that it was my deepest wish for Harper to give you a child," Voldemort stopped to consider this for a moment. "Then what of your son, Draco? He didn't seem quite as thrilled as you were at the prospect. I don't recall seeing him around lately," Lucius began to sweat all over again.

"I believe he's abroad, my Lord." Lucius attempted to sound sure of himself. "You believe? Do you not know for sure?" Voldemort was catching onto Lucius and he knew it. "Well… no. But you know how young men are, my Lord. I've known him to pick up and leave for a few weeks without notice before." Voldemort did not buy this excuse.

"You're a good man, Lucius. Always faithful, a wonderful Death Eater. But it appears that your son has betrayed us. You must know, I can't allow for this betrayal to continue," Lucius sighed, and looked up. He tried to replace his shaking. "Yes my Lord. I understand,"

Meanwhile at the Order's HQ:

Since Harper had arrived, she had become surprisingly close to Harry, much to Draco's dismay. The two of them were constantly playing a tug of war for her attention. Of course Draco was the only one who was interested in anything more than friendship. Harper wasn't aware of this, but Harry definitely was so you better believe that he used this to his advantage. Torturing Draco whenever the chance arose. He would kiss Harper on the cheek or hug her a second too long when Draco was around. Draco was sure he was going to kill him.

All of this was put aside for a moment, though. Word had reached them that Voldemort was out for both Harper and Draco now. They were all sitting around the small, rickety table in the middle of the dingy kitchen at Grimauld Place to discuss their plans to evade him once again. All of them were very solemn looking. Remus was the first to speak. "Well, now we know for sure that Voldemort is proactively hunting both Harper and Mr. Malfoy. What do we intend to do about it?"

Harper crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see why we have to do anything. I'd rather just stay here," Mr. Weasley smiled a little at her. "Unfortunately Harper, we don't have much of a choice. I've found a cabin in the mountains for you two to stay. You should be quite comfortable there until we can take care of Voldemort,"

Harper sighed and rested her head on the palm of her hand dejectedly. "When should we start packing?" she pouted. "Right now, you're leaving tonight" Kingsley informed them gracelessly.

Harper got up sadly and moped her way up to her bedroom to start packing up her things. Draco followed closely behind her. "It won't be so bad," He said casually. "You'll have me," Harper gave him a small smile. "I know Dray. But we'll be so isolated. Just the two of us for God knows how long," Draco was a little saddened that the idea of being stuck in an insolated cabin with him didn't thrill her like it thrilled him.

He finished packing and then began to help her pack. "You could at least pretend to be a little excited. This is really hurting my ego," Draco mumbled, tossing a pair of jeans into her trunk. Harper's smile brightened considerably and she laughed. "I'm sorry Draco. I promise, I'm going to love spending so much time with you. I'm just going to miss everyone," Draco nodded again. He personally would not miss Potter and his gang, but he knew that she would.

They quickly finished packing and apparated to the location Mr. Weasley had given them. It was a cute little cottage on a snow-capped mountain with smoke already pouring out of the chimney. Harper was glad to see the promise of a roaring fire inside. It had to be -5 degrees Celsius out there. Draco and Harper rushed into the warm little cottage, assessing their new living quarters. There was a large, plush couch in the center of the room facing a roaring, cheerful looking fire. Behind the couch was a small kitchen that looked decently stalked. And on the far left of the cottage were two doors which Harper and Draco could only assume were the bedroom and bathroom.

"Well… this isn't so bad," Harper said, making a bee-line for the couch and crawling under the quilt that was draped over the back. "If not a little cold…" she said with a small shiver. The fire hadn't warmed the entire cabin yet.

"Hope you're ok with sharing a bed. There's only one in here," Draco said, walking out of their new bedroom. Harper didn't hear though; she was already asleep, wrapped in the quilt as close to the fire as the couch would allow. Draco walked over and sat on the far end of the couch, resting her head on his lap. He started absentmindedly playing with her soft hair. He decided. He would tell her how he felt about her. He would make her his.


	8. Chapter 8

A Note: Reviews are always appreciated :) Good and Bad! Thank you to all of you who already have! Love you all!

Draco had never enjoyed being somewhere as much as he enjoyed being with Harper in their cabin. He loved falling asleep next to her every night and waking up next to her every morning. Even if she didn't read as much into it as he did. Everything was picturesque and perfect. You know… except for the whole "hiding from a sociopath" thing. But he hadn't gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt.

He'd never had this problem before. Usually he had no problem making his feelings known, but he'd never felt exactly like this before. Harper made him nervous.

He walked out of their small bedroom to see her reading a letter she had just taken from the mouth of the owl sitting on their window. Her pretty face was illuminated by a huge smile. "They're coming to visit next week," she said excitedly, waving the letter at Draco. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They're coming next week!"

Draco frowned. Of course Potter would barge in on their happy life together. "Excuse me if I don't sound as thrilled as you are," he grumbled crossly. Harper's smile was unfailing. "C'mon Dray, you have to be getting bored of just seeing me all day," Draco grew more and more frustrated, this couldn't be farther than the truth.

"Oh yes," he said sarcastically. "And Saint Potter is just the break I need" he radiated bitterness. Harper's smile melted into a frown. "Draco, don't be an asshole. Can you at least to pretend to not hate him,"

"Why should I? I do hate him. You should write them back and tell them not to come and focus on finding the Dark Lord," Draco hissed, slamming down the peanut butter on the counter a little too hard. "It's not your decision," Harper pointed out, desperately trying to keep her cool. She didn't want to fight with Draco. He was one of the few people she had left in her life. Draco was showing no such control.

"I don't want Saint Potter here with his band of merry men! They should be focusing on protecting you! Not throwing slumber parties," Draco was furious. Harper was getting there.

"The rest of the order can do that! I want to be a normal person for once! Hang out with my friends and not worry about anything!" Harper was determined. She would enjoy herself and there was nothing Draco could do to stop it. "You're not normal! One night of recklessness won't change that," Draco pointed out angrily. They were inching closer and closer together, getting in each other's faces.

"It's not recklessness! It's a visit! Just one night! The only reason you don't like the idea is because of some stupid childhood rivalry you still hold against Harry!" Harper screamed in his face. They were inches apart now. Draco could feel her hot, angry breath on his face.

Then, all of a sudden, he pushed his face to hers and kissed her. He couldn't have controlled the impulse even if he wanted to; it came as quick as lightning. He instantly tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her still. She was too stunned to react for a moment, but eventually began responding with a kiss of her own. They remained like this for a while; kissing and forgetting what they were even arguing about.

The need for air soon overcame them and they were forced to break apart, just looking at each other. Neither of them wanting to be the one to end the moment. "What was that for?" Harper asked softly. Draco just kind of shrugged. "I've been meaning to do it for a while. It seemed like a time as good as any."

Harper just smiled. "Why? Haven't been laid lately?" Draco smiled back. "No" was his only answer before he started kissing her again. They soon lost themselves in each other, aware of nothing but tongues, lips, and hands.

"Think you two can pry yourselves from each other long enough to say hello?" Came a voice from the doorway. Both jerked away, startled, and looked to the front door There stood Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry looked rather disgusted, Ron bemused, and Hermione simply embarrassed for walking in on such an intimate moment.

"Harry!" Harper exclaimed with a huge smile, running up to hug her friend. He hugged her reluctantly, clearly uncomfortable with the concept of his newest friend snogging one of his oldest enemies. Of course, he hugged back all the same.

"You weren't supposed to get here for another week," Draco snarled, very put out that their moment had been interrupted. "What are you talking about? We told you one week in the letter you dolt," Ron snapped back.

"We only just got that letter," Harper said, finally pulling away from her hug with Harry. "I told you we shouldn't have sent Errol," Hermione snapped at her husband. "He's hardly reliable,"

Harper quickly made herself busy making room for their new guests, making the couches and an extra cot suitable for sleeping on. "Where will you sleep, then?" Harry asked, noticing only one bed and three other sleeping arrangements were set up.

"We've been sharing a bed since we've gotten here, Potter." Draco said smugly. "You don't expect that to stop just because you lot are here," he had grown a rather nasty looking smirk on his face. Harry looked like he might puke.

"I-it's not like that!" Harper protested, smacking Draco upside the head. "Don't be a git!" she hissed under her breath, finishing making up the couch. "I'll start getting dinner ready," she said cheerfully, heading into the small kitchen, leaving the trio and Draco in a very awkward position. Without Harper as a buffer, the air in the small mountain cottage became heavy with discomfort.

"So… it seems you and Harper are getting on well," Hermione said conversationally, making a valiant attempt at brightening the mood of the room. "A little too well, if you ask me," Harry grumbled. "I liked it better when she hated you," Draco just smirked at him. "Getting jealous Potter? Hope I don't tell Weasley's baby sister. Hear you two are getting awfully cozy," Harry simply glared.

"Oh stop it you two," Hermione scolded quietly. "If you have to fight, save it for after the one night you need to spend under the same roof. Besides, you're upsetting Harper," Draco and Harry both knew she was right but they continued to glare at each other anyways. They'd behave, but reluctantly.

A Concluding Note: I just want to make one thing very clear. THIS IS NOT A LOVE TRIANGLE! Harry is not interested in Harper, at all! They're just friends! Just wanted to make that very clear :) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
